


One day i caught myself calling you baby and then we became each others strength

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Cuties, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Ten is soft for his members especially winwin, hand holding, inspired by ten calling win baby in the behind the scene video, kun is so cute and very supportive of his teammates, sad times only for ch2, ten adores win win so much, ten and win win are little shits, ten loves calling win win baby, they have such a cute bond, they probably won't appear until later, wayv makes appearances, win win and ten just being smol beans, win win crying, win win is a tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If you were to ask ten when he started calling winwin “baby”. He would respond that he didn’t know. Kun would have claimed bullshit. Ten in fact remembered. He clearly remembers like it was yesterday. It had been a spur of the moment thing. He had wanted to tease winwin, and hoped the boy would have been flustered. But winwin that little shit had responded with “not your baby”. He even had the balls to smirk right at him. Winwin the shy little guy everyone worshipped was being a tease to the master of tease himself. To say he wasn’t intrigued was a understatement. So it began. The  beginning of ten calling win win baby and the beginning of their beautiful friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wayv debuted and i love their song dream launch! I find win win and ten so cute and i can't wait to see their modern dance performance and them incorporating acting into the performance because ten said win win had mentioned he loved acting :') Give actor win win a role already :) sm looking at you  
> Ten and Win are such cute friends! I always wanted to see more winten fanfic in here, but sadly there isn't as much so here's my contribution to the tag. Hope you like it! Also not proofread, so i apologize in advance.

If you were to ask ten when he started calling winwin “baby”. He would respond that he didn’t know. Kun would have claimed bullshit. Ten in fact remembered. He clearly remembers like it was yesterday. It had been a spur of the moment thing. He had wanted to tease winwin, and hoped the boy would have been flustered. But winwin that little shit had responded with “not your baby”. He even had the balls to smirk right at him. Winwin the shy little guy everyone worshipped was being a tease to the master of tease himself. To say he wasn’t intrigued was a understatement. So it began. The beginning of ten calling win win baby.

+++++++++++++++++++

The 1st time ten called him baby after the event that started this all happened when they were filming for Wayv’s new mv. Ten has been laying down on the bed playing around with the other members when winwin walked in. His plan was in action. He pretended to play around more, cuddling with hendery until the said boy was called to shoot his scene with Xiaojun. He kept glancing at winwin, and opened his blanket. This would surely fluster the boy. Or at least get a reaction out of him. “Baby” he said out loud. Winwin didn’t respond.

“Baby come here” he said with aegyo patting the bed. “Baby will not come” winwin said teasingly. “Baby come here” ten said impatiently hitting the bed harder. Winwin just laughed. He freaking laughed at him. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Ten just glared at him as stood up and pointed his finger at him and said “it’s not over”.

Winwin looked at him so innocently like he had no idea what he had done. But his eyes told him a different story. He was a mischievous one. “What are you talking about?” winwin said as he saw ten walk out. Ten went outside and came across kun who looked at him worried. “What’s wring Ten”?

“Dong Sicheng” was all he said before he went to the waiting room.

++++

Ten Tried calling win win baby so many times, but it all seemed to backfire on him. He was getting frustrated at not seeing any improvement and it didn’t help that his members were slowly catching on to what he was doing. But it all changed on a certain day. They were all relaxing in the dorms after shooting the mv and other stuff. Ten was currently being taught by chinese by the maknae line. He had mastered some lines and after an hour of teaching they decided to take a break.

“Let’s go gather the rest of the members to go eat” yang yang suggested. “Yeah I’ve been craving some hot pot” Xiaojun suggested.

“Let me go call kun and Lucas” hendery said. “I’ll go get winwin” yang yang shouted already heading to grab his quiet member.

“No I’ll go for him” ten shouted standing up really quickly and headed for the room.

“Is he still trying to fluster winwin” yang yang as he looked at ten retreating body. “He sure is” Xiaojun said smiling.

“He asked me to teach him how to say baby in Chinese, but I told him I didn’t know, so it’s baby until he looks up the word himself” hendery laughed.

“He’s so fun to watch when it backfires on him, I’m soon going to be 100 dollars richer”

Ten ran to the room winwin and Lucas shared. He didn’t bother to knock knowing winwin was probably in his phone and he knew that the boy won’t have answered. “Baby, lets go an eat” ten said teasingly.

“Not your baby” winwin said still staring at his phone. “Baby, come on we’re going to eat” ten said totally Ignoring winwin remark.

“Not your baby” winwin said teasingly, as he continued playing his phone games.

“Your no fun” ten said as he layed down to winwin. “I’m not trying to be fun” winwin said finally putting his phone down. “Why don’t you get flustered when I call you baby” ten said. “Ten” winwin said. “You were supposed to be flustered and be shy, not this tease” ten pouted. Winwin sighed. “Would you like me to respond everytime you called me baby” winwin answered.

“Well there’s no fun in that, that would beat the full purpose of me teasing you” “Haha do you still Want me to play along” winwin said facing ten. “Cant you still get flustered in front of hendery , he sort of made a bet with yangyang which Xiaojun told me about and i made him bet for me , and I’m not going to let them win” “Wow” winwin said. “Our members sure are something aren’t they ,especially you what kind of hyung are you” “A very supportive friend who loves to tease you” ten said.

“Fine,but if you win I get half of it” “Are you blackmailing me” ten said laughing. “Well what if I am, I’m putting my acting skills into motion” winwin teased. “Your coming along nicely young grasshoppers” ten said impressed. “I only learned from the best” winwin said. “M..” ten started. “The central academy of arts” winwin shouted. “You brat” ten said.

“Ten winwin” we’re leaving! Kun shouted. They both got up and headed up to eat with their nosy members. Ten thought this was the start of an amazing friendship.

++++

They set their plan in motion at dinner and winwin was a believable actor. He turned so red that it left the members laughing. He finally got flustered and winwin smirked at ten when the others were looking down. “Hand over the money” ten said to hendery as he high fived winwin. The members froze. Lucas spit his drink and the others tensed. “How did you know” hendery said. “I’m ten i know everything” ten said as he made the grumbling members take out their wallet and paying $20 each. Even kun who looked ashamed. Ten raised an eyebrow at that and laughed. “Hey baby, here’s half for you” ten said handing over some to winwin. “It was nice doing business with you ten” “Right back at you baby” and winked.

+++++++

Ten had sort of adopted the nickname for winwin almost immediately. It wasn’t to make him flustered anymore. It kind of just stuck. Winwin won’t answer but he would respond through actions. The members had become used to it. There wasn’t a day that they didn’t hear ten call out baby in the dorms. Winwin would come to the living room and sit down next to ten or just spend time together. They had become really close during in a short time and kun was happy as he saw them both heading outside arguing about scarfs. “Baby, aren’t you cold” Kun overheard ten say as they walked away. He saw Winwin shake his head. “Put a scarf on” ten said. “I’m not cold” “Hyung says you do” ten said as he took one from his bag and placed it around winwin neck. “I’m not a kid, I could have put this myself” “Your right, your not a kid your my baby” ten said smiling as he patted his head. “Come on, let’s go take pictures on the snow before it turns dark” Winwin said. “DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN” TEN sang. “NO” Winwin sang back. “Okay Bye” Ten pouted, and both of them laughed.

++++++++

Ten and winwin were lazingly around. It was a week before ten would fly over to Bangkok for his birthday fanmeeting. “Baby, I’ll ask the company if you could go with me to the fanmeeting as a special guest” “Hyung,I’ll be fine” “But..” ten began. In all honesty he didn’t really want to leave winwin alone. It hadn’t been a good month for the boys. They had debuted a month ago and they were back in Korea a few days after and they hadn’t really had any activities. They had only been in the dorms or taking pictures of each other. He had gotten his solo activity for his birthday and he was excited. It had been a long time since he had seen his fans, but at the same time he worried for his friend. Even though winwin didn’t say anything he could tell he was upset that he wasn’t able to attend his groups concert. He could tell by the way the boy had been acting not refusing his baby anymore and it kind of scared ten. He didn’t want winwin to be left alone, sure kun and the boys were kind. But ten knew winwin really missed his members. The way he remembers winwin accidentally saying nct winwin instead of wayv broke his heart and he wanted to be there with winwin to make him smile and be happy. “I know you will baby, but maybe I want you to go..I’m sure the fans would love you their” “Ten, they want to spend time with you, I know you’ve been expecting this event for long, just go and I’ll be here waiting for my friend to get back” “It’s just who am i going to call baby”? “Well, I’m sure manager won’t mind” Winwin teased. “Shut up Cheng Cheng” ten said punching his friend. “Ooh no more baby” Winwin teased. “Your my baby” Ten said as he looked at winwin. “Sure sure” Winwin said laughing. “Your not rejecting it anymore, where has mr. don’t call me baby gone?” “He’s still here, but I know it makes you happy when you call me baby so i kind of gave up” “Dong Sicheng” Ten screamed as he punched winwin. “Your swag, i knew there’s a reason we get along so well” “Come one, let’s go back to the dorms, Yang Yang mentioned that manager would let us go eat something delicious” Winwin said as he stood up and grabbed ten arm and they walked from the practice room with their arms around their shoulder.

++++”I’m glad to see your happy Win-ah”++++

To be Continued……


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten and Winwin have a conversation in the midst of their practice. Slight angst and comforting.

It had been a hectic week for the members. Apart from working on the rainbow wayv videos, they had been confirmed to appear on Happy Camp. It was schdeuled to that they would be performing and joining in on the games with the mcs. Everyone was really excited, because appearing on Happy Camp, was a way to promote wayv and getting more recongnization from the general public. They were all happy, especially winwin. Ten could see how his baby’s eyes lit up, everytime they talked about the show.  
“I’ve always wanted to appear on the show, ever since i was small” Winwin said as he talked to lucas.  
“me too baby” lucas said as he patted winwin on the head.  
Winwin ignored him and went back to what he was doing.  
Lucas just chucked and went to sit next to Ten  
“He’s not your baby” Ten said bluntly.  
“Why can’t i call him baby” Lucas laughed.  
“You have to be older than him to call him baby”  
“Does that mean i can call winwin, baby” Kun joked as he joined them.  
“NO”Ten said.  
“But you just said” Lucas started.  
“Let him be” Kun said as he stood up.  
“ten wants to be the only one who calls sicheng baby”

“Didn’t the other hyungs call him baby too”? Lucas asked.

“Shut up” Ten said as he glared at lucas before looking over to winwin.

“While were with WAYV, He’s my baby, and only i get to call him that” Ten stated and walked away.

“Why did he get mad” Lucas asked geniunely.

“It’s” Kun began before he looked over at ten and winwin. They were both lying down next to each other and it seemed like winwin was trying to reassure ten by something.

“Just don’t call him baby when ten’s around” Kun said.

 

“Winwin, don’t let the others call you baby” Ten said, as he sat next to winwin.  
“Okay” winwin said as he kept looking at his phone.  
“You got to promise me” Ten said.  
“What’s wrong ten” winwin said as he placed his phone aside and layed down.

“It’s just, I don’t like it, because that’s our thing, you know”? Ten asked shyly.

“It’s our thing, and it’s not special anymore, if others keep calling you that as well”

“Ten, even if the others call me baby, It won’t be the same, do you see me responding or heading over to them like i do when you call me”

“nooo” ten said embarassed.

“Well there’s nothing to worry about”

“But”

“Look the others all have nicknames for me and each other, I’m sure they’re just calling me baby because they hear it everytime we communicate”

“The others have nicknames for you” ten asked.

“How come your barely telling me this, I thought we were friends winwin”

“It’s not a big deal”? winwin shrugged.

“Well it is, because i want to know, if they’re cuter than baby”

“Well….”

“They are” Ten screcched. He stood up and looked over to his members.

“What nicknames did you give sicheng”?

“Shut up” Yangyang said as he threw him a pillow.

“You brat” Ten said as he began chasing him around the studio.

“I don’t know how you can deal with ten” Kun said as he took a seat next to winwin.

“He’s not to bad” winwin smiled.

“Have you heard back from the others” Kun asked.

Winwin sighed. “Can we not talk about this”?

“You know that i really care about you” Kun said as he placed his arms around winwin shoulder.

“I know” winwin said as he looked down.

“It’s okay to cry…I’m here if you ever need to talk to me” Kun said soflty.

“Baby” Ten stopped as he looked over to his friend.

He looked over to winwin and he looked sad.

“What had kun said” he thought.

He left yangyang and ran to winwin engulging him in a backhug. Pushing Kun aside, who just sighed and said “Winwin, I’ll see you later”

“Hey” he said from his place.

“Is Kun boring you with his mom jokes” he asked teasingly.

When he didn’t hear an answer he looked at kun and glared at him.  
“What did you say” Ten asked.

“Ten, I’m fine” Winwin said as he looked at his friend.  
“Kun didn’t say anything”

Ten didn’t believe him, but he knew winwin wasn’t someone who would confess his feelings so he would wait patiently until winwin became more comfortable with him.

“Baby, let’s go” Ten said as he stood up.  
“Ten where supposed to be practicing”

“Fuck practicing, that’s all we’ve been doing for this month, lets go”

“Guys, we will be leaving” Ten said as he collected his bag alongside winwin.

“Don’t stay to late” Kun warned.

“Yes Mom” Ten said as he walked out with winwin.

 

They both walked out from the practice room, and ten kept on grabbing onto winwin.He suddenly felt something wet land on his arm. His eyes widened. His Heart broke. His friend was crying. He turned around looking to see if anyone was around and when the sight was clear he slowly grabbed his baby’s face. Winwin tried to get away from his grasp.  
“Baby” Ten sighed as he looked at his friend. Right in front of him was Sicheng, a boy who looked so vulnerable and scared, so unusual then the boy he joked around with. Sicheng was showing him this side of him.  
“I’m sorry” Winwin said.  
“For what” Ten asked. “For crying”? “You shouldn’t be sorry chengie”

“But i promised myself, I wouldn’t cry” winwin said. “It’s something I promised myself, that i would never show when i was sad”

“Sicheng, it’s okay to cry, be sad or not feeling happy, we are all human and it doesn’t make you any less of a person if you cried or wanted to scream” ten said as he wiped away chengies tears.

“Ten, I’m tired” Winwin confessed.

“Of”? Ten asked scared.

“The whole situsation”

“Do you want to leave”? Ten asked scared. He didn’t want to hear his answer.

“Sometimes, I think about it “ Winwin said crying.

“I’m sad that i wasn’t able to participate in the concert, it hurt me so much, i tried distracting myself that day, nothing helped, i wanted to be on stage so much, running jumping around and goofing around with the others”

“Baby” Ten said. Gosh how he wished he could make his friends pain go away, but he could only offer comfort and be their for him.

“I’m sorry, you’ve been feeling this way, if i would have known”

“Hyung, it’s not your fault”

“But still…”Ten continued tears coming down his face. “I wish i could promise you everything will be better, promise you we'll have our own concert someday and you’ll be able to experience it that feeling you missed out on, but i nothing will ever compare to it and i’m sorry, if i could offer you anything, I would glady give it to you….heck i would punch management if i could" 

“Hyung,please don’t cry.. i do miss the others, but I also enjoy my time with you guys and I enjoy hanging out with you, every time i thought of giving up, I thought how long we had waited for this debut, how uncertain we were about our debut, plans changed but i don't regret being in the same group with you”

“Chengie” Ten cried.

“I’ll promise you, were going to make it, we’ll establish a name for ourselves,wayv and i’ll be with you all the way, you and me baby are in this together” ten said as he held his friends hand.

“I won’t want it another way” winwin smiled weakly as he held on to ten as he was his entire world.

“We’ll be just fine” winwin thought and prayed.

 

They sat their for a really long time, just basking in the silence and the just being together until kun came in to find them and called them to dinner. Kun noticed their intertwined hands and made the observation that... THEY DIDN’T LET GO OF THEIR HANDS THE ENTIRE NIGHT.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day had finally arrived. Today the wayv members were scheduled to meet up with all the NCT units to talk about the future of their activities.

The day had finally arrived. Today the wayv members were scheduled to meet up with all the NCT units to talk about the future of their activities. 

To say Ten wasn’t nervous was an understatement. They hadn’t all gathered together in a year, but now all the members were reuniting again. It would be the first time YangYang, Hendery and Xiaojun would meet the rest of the members and they were pretty nervous as well. He saw win-win going back and forth in the practice area, and ten thought it was adorable.

“Baby” ten called. “Why are you going back and forth”?

Winwin stopped and looked at him “I’m going to see Renjun after a while”

“I’m so excited to see my little bro, I mean we have texted each other, but I’ve missed him so much”

“Ooh, our Renjunie” Ten said softly. Winwin nodded. “Is that why you’re so nervous”

“Yeah, I guess, also Chenle has been texting me, that Ji sung has been wanting to hang out with me”

“Ooh baby, got a new fan”

“Shut up, I mean it’s nice that he’s a fan, but I’ve never really hung out with him, except for maybe saying greetings”

“I’m sure, you’ll be great, now come here and stop worrying,” ten said as he opened his arms. Winwin looked at him and then around them, and went to hug ten. 

In all honesty, the wayv members thought it was cute since win-win had to lower himself down so he could place his head onto ten neck. 

They heard a small knock from their practice room, and one of their managers came in, with someone behind him.

“Guys, the meeting is pushed back for a while, so they told me that everyone should wait here and all the others will be here in a few, ooh and I brought someone along with me,” He said as he moved aside. Renjun was standing there.

“Renjun”!! Everyone shouted. Kun ran over to hug him and Renjun pushed him off. 

Ten and Winwin were hugging each other until they heard the members shouting Renjun. Winwin let go and looked at Ten. His eyes were sparkling with so much fondness. 

“Go,” Ten said and win-win took off. 

Renjun was talking to the others when he saw his Hyung.

“WINWIN” he greeted, his smile growing bigger.

“Renjun” Winwin smiled brightly as he went to hug his friend.

“Sicheng, I think you’re hugging me a little bit too tight”?

“I just missed you” win-win hugged.

“Baby, let him go,” Ten said as he went to pry his friend of Renjun.

“OOh, baby? Renjun teased. He looked over at win-win, who glared at him.

“Is there a problem?” Ten said as he held intertwined his hands with win-win.

Renjun just glanced at them and looked at there hands and he smiled so brightly.

“Well, this is a turn of events,” he said chuckling.

“Aren’t they cute?” Lucas said out of nowhere. “You should see them in the dorms, there so domestic with each other” Kun added.

“Winwin even cooked for ten, after he learned how to fry an egg” Hendery pitched in.

“Wow, I’m impressed,” Renjun said and looked at win-win. He saw win-win look at Ten fondly and he was glad win-win had become closer to Ten. They both needed each other.

Renjun moved over to the Kun and they began conversing. He wanted to talk to win-win, but he was being occupied with ten, who kept cooing at him and moving their hands’ side to side.

“I’m surprised,” Renjun said honestly. 

“Why’s that” Kun asked.

“It’s nice, seeing Sicheng, like this, he’s changed, I always remembered he didn’t like skinship and he’s allowing Ten to do that to him”

“I don’t think he disliked it, but he was more likely annoyed when people would step into his personal space, and with Ten, it took them a while to get to this point in their friendship, but I think something happened and Ten took it upon him to cherish win-win and he like babying him, but not to an extreme way that would make Sicheng uncomfortable”

“You’ve seen it all, haven’t you,” Renjun said

“I’ve seen it since the beginning, Ten was trying to annoy win, but win-win was a step ahead and it began” Kun laughed.

“Is he your baby” Ten teased.

“Well…no” Chenle answered.

“Well I guess, I’m hogging him all day,” Ten said laughing. Winwin just smiled at their antics.

“But I’m his favorite,” Chen le said.

“Hey get in line,” Renjun said as he came back and went to win-win’s side.

“I’m your favorite, right Sicheng”!!!

“Jisung is my favorite” Winwin teased which caused the boy to get happy and have to pouty members.

“Tenn” Someone shouted from down the hall.

“That sounds like, Mark,” Jisung said.

“Ooh they’re here” Chenle shouted.

Ten felt his hand slip. He looked over at Winwin and Renjun. He wanted to make his baby the most comfortable and he decided to hold onto it tightly. Renjun looked over at him and gave him a thankful smile.

The door finally opened and Mark stepped in. He scanned the room and found his dream members and 3 new faces. He greeted everyone and looked over and he finally came across his Hyung. Ten and Winwin were standing towards the mirrors of the studio. His smiles grew more. he ran towards them and stopped.

He hadn’t seen them in a while especially his win-win Hyung. He had missed him so much. “Winwin,” he said. “I missed you,” he said as he reached over to pinch his pointy ears. Ten interfered. “Hey don’t touch his ears” he warned. Mark looked at Ten and opened his mouth to protest, but win-win spoke up.

“It’s nice to see you again, mark,” he said. 

“OOH yeah, Hyung, it’s nice to see you again, the boys missed you and I’m sure the hyungs are going to go crazy once there here”

“They wouldn’t stop talking about seeing you again” mark talked. “Your BFF Jaehyun was coming over as well” Mark joked.

“I’m his best friend” Ten thought.

“Please look out for Sicheng,” Renjun asked, but he knew that his friend was in good hands.

“You know we would,” Kun said as he placed a hand over his shoulder. 

“Come on, let’s go meet up with the others”

  
  


“Come on Hyung” Chenle screamed. “You’ve been hogging him for the longest time, I’ve been here, let his fan meet him”

“that’s nice,” Winwin said as he looked at mark fondly.

“Hyung, your like aging backward, every time you’re looking younger than me, tell me what’s your secret”?

“Laughing is the secret to youthfulness and having an amazing person, right beside me, is perfect to”

“Ahhh baby” Ten cooed.

Renjun stifled a laugh. Leave it to Ten to be like this when Mark was here. Mark looked over at them until he finally looked and saw that they were holding hands.

“Mark, why did you run off, and didn’t wait for me,” Haechan said.

“I wanted to see win-win Hyung” mark screamed but he couldn’t get the image of Win and Ten holding hands.

“WHAT YOU’RE TRYING TO STEAL WINWIN FROM ME” Haechan screamed.

“Shut up,” Johnny said as he entered behind them with the others tagging behind them.

“Ten” Johnny greeted.

“Hey, John” Ten greeted as he raised his hand to greet him, pulling win-win his hand with him.

Johnny raised his eyebrows. “Winwin are you okay” johnny laughed.

“Never better” win-win responded laughing as he placed his hand back down, not leaving his intertwined hand with ten.

“WINWIN” Taeil said.

“Winwinnie,” Yuta said.

“Dongs,” JAEHYUNG SAID.

“Winwinnie,” Jung-woo said.

“Guys you’re being too loud,” Doyoung said as he came inside the practice room.

All of them stopped when they saw the image around them. Winwin was holding hands no scratch that he has his hands intertwined with ten.

“OOHH,” Jungwoo said. He giggled. “You guys look very cute like that”

“Winwin, blink twice if Ten is making you do this” Doyoung said.

“I’m the one that held his hand” Winwin stated smiling at them.

“Hyung, you don’t let me hold you or hug you, how come Ten gets too”

“Because he’s Tens” Lucas shouted laughing coming to join everyone.

“He’s what,” Taeil asked confused.

“Ten likes calling him” Lucas began.

“Shut up,” Ten said looking away from them.

Winwin smiled fondly and held his hand tighter.

All of the guys looked at them. They all had lost their words. Winwin was being very affectionate and soft. Renjun just laughed at them. 

“Winwin”? Yuta asked.

“Ooh, Yuta,” Winwin said embarrassed.

“Hey Hyungs,” he said as he and ten stood up straighter.

“How have you been”? Winwin asked the nct127 members after everyone had recovered from the moment before.

Taeil had been trying to sit next to him, and so did many of the others but the wayv members had been around him throughout the day.

“We’ve been good” Taeyong answered.

“What about you Winwin”?

Winwin looked over to his members and said “I’ve been enjoying myself with the help of Ten” 

“That’s good,” Taeyong said smiling at him.

“Yeah, me and ten have been enjoying a lot of stuff and he’s been an amazing friend” win-win rambled on. 

“Baby, you’re making me blush” Ten whispered. Kun snorted, they couldn’t be more domestic than ever. Lucas smiled at the two and went to pat Winwin when Ten glared at him.

“Fine, I won’t pet him” he laughed and sat beside Kun.

“Sichengie, did you miss me,” Taeil said as he reached over to pinch his cheeks.

“I missed you Hyung” Winwin responded as he tried to dodge his hand.

The members stayed around there for a while until NCT 127 had been called first, leaving Wayv with the dreamies.

“Winwin can you show us the dance that you and ten performed,” Chenle said.

“Here,” Winwin answered.

“Yeah, I would love to see it”

“I mean,” Winwin said,

“We’ll do it” Ten encouraged and grabbed his hand again.

“OOh, our baby is performing “ Lucas shouted. Winwin smiled at him.

“Look he smiled at me” Lucas screamed.

“He only smiled to be nice to you” ten answered.

“Remeber he’s my baby,” Ten said, “Winwin said I can call him mine when he’s with us”

“hahaha” Kun started laughing.

  
  


“I highly doubt that” yangyang argued.

“Shut up yangyang,” Ten said as he laughed along with Kun.

“You guys are weirdos,” Renjun said. He went to sit next to Winwin and placed his arm around him.

“Me and Win, are the only normal ones here”

“That’s not true” they all argued.

It became an argument that Winwin couldn’t hold it in. He began laughing everyone off guard. All the wayv members had such a goofy smile to them. Winwin was smiling so much, they hadn’t seen him like this in a while.

“What’s wrong Winwin,” Renjun asked trying so hard not to smile like his Hyung.

“You guys are ridiculous but I love you all,” he said so happily.

“We love you too” Chenle screamed alongside Jisung.

They all started saying I love you to each other and broke into giggles. 

“No Winwin, I love you more than the stars and Moomin” Renjun joined to tease.

“Well, sorry to say this but I have a confession to make, I’ve loved Winwin more than a few seconds ago” Lucas shouted and laughed at Winwin's face. If he could make him happy it was worth it.

“Lucas, buddy, I love him every second of the day” Kun exaggerated.

“Get in line old man, I loved him the moment, he gave me his smile” Xiaojun argued.

“Noo I have, me and Winwin shared the bathroom last time so I love him enough to use the bathroom with him,” Hendery said, which gave him some weird looks

“ You just had to ruin it” yang called.

“Baby, you know I love you,” Ten said as he snuggled to Winwin.

“I love everyone so much, thank you for being with me always,” Winwin said.

**Author's Note:**

> ++also please don't post on wattpadd, or any other site++


End file.
